Baby Dragon/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cute, snuggly and prone to fire-spitting tantrums. Rampant destruction has never been so adorable." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Baby Dragon is a flying mini tank that spits fireballs at its target. The fireballs have slight area damage. **The Baby Dragon is unlocked once the Builder Barracks is upgraded to level 6. ** **Like its counterpart, its damage output increases when it is separated from other air units by a distance of at least 4.5 tiles. However, this is controlled by its ability, Tantrum, which is unlocked at level 2. **Compared to its Home Village counterpart, it moves slightly faster but has a slightly shorter range. **Baby Dragons are air troops so they cannot be hit by ground-targeting defenses. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Try to destroy Air Bombs first as they do the most damage to the Baby Dragons. You can use ground troops to destroy it as they cannot target ground. **Try to destroy Firecrackers that are sniping at your dragons from afar. **Baby Dragons are great tanks for Beta Minions, allowing them to be on the field for longer when they would otherwise be wiped out. **Keep the Baby Dragons apart so their tantrum ability will be activated and deal extra damage. **If using an all-Baby Dragon attack, you may find it useful to hold some of your Baby Dragons in reserve so that the ones currently on the battlefield can easily utilise the ability. Then once these Baby Dragons start to die out, you can deploy the Baby Dragons in reserve to replace the ones you lost. **The Baby Dragon can hit two buildings/ at once - however, it only targets one at a time. To make it hit two buildings, the Baby Dragon has to target an opponent's Guard Post troop that is between two buildings. While the Baby Dragon is shooting at it, it will hit its surrounding buildings. **If you have the Battle Machine, you can use it to shield Baby Dragons from s and s. However note that the Battle Machine may not be able to hold its own against other ground defenses such as Double Cannons and Crushers! **Disperse Baby Dragons in a manner that a Mega Tesla isn’t able to attack two with its Chain Lightning attack. *'Defensive Strategy' **On defense, protect your Firecrackers and Air Bombs to prevent them from being taken out using other distraction buildings. ** s set to fast attack mode are as powerful as Firecrackers when it comes to defending against Baby Dragons. **Air Bombs are the Baby Dragon's arch nemesis, since they can not only deal devastating splash damage, but also hard and comes in with an endless supply against it. **A Mega Mine set to Air can damage multiple Baby Dragons. **Mega Teslas are very powerful against Baby Dragons. Try to place splash damage defenses like Roasters and Air Bombs near it so that the Mega Tesla does not get distracted by smaller troops like bats. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Baby Dragon undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 6. ***Initially, it appears as a small lime green Dragon with the spikes and tips of its wings being orange. Its hands and feet are a dark orange that fades back into the body. ***At level 9, the Baby Dragon's wings turn yellow. ***At level 12, the Baby Dragon's wings and tongue turn pink. ***At level 15, the Baby Dragon gains golden bracelets on each wrist. ***At level 17, the Baby Dragon's wings turn blue and his tongue turns purple. ---- * Trivia **The Baby Dragon was added to the game on 22/5/2017. **The Baby Dragon becomes larger and more purple when raged up. **The Builder Base’s Baby Dragons, unlike all its other troops, are weaker than their Home Village counterparts. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Special Abilities